


My Turn

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: D/s lite, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm only using you," Roman would sometimes say, eyes narrowed but with a sparkle that brought doubt to his words. "But you like that don't you? You like being my toy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

Richard doesn't remember how it started. One moment he peeked into the men's changing room looking for his errant son, and the next he had an armful of a wet and very naked Roman Wild, purring in his ear and promising to fufill his every dark fantasy. Fantasies Richard never admitted in the bright light of day, yet Roman coaxed Richard's secrets free with his fingers and his tongue, and all Richard could do was moan and say, "Yes."

The first time, Roman didn't speak, just laughed quietly in Richard's ear as he drove into Richard over and over again, riding that line between pleasure and pain. His hand glazed over Richard's hip, nails scratching against skin like blades through the ice, and finally, finally wrapped his fist around Richard's cock. It took only his touch and Richard came with a whimper at Roman's whispered command. Roman spilled inside him moments later still milking Richard's orgasm stroke after torturous stroke.

Roman liked to take him against the lockers. Press him against cold steel and slide in with barely any lube and even less preparation. Sometimes Roman bent him over a bench, and once, only once, he laid Richard down on a bed of towels and fucked him so slowly Richard thought he would die before he'd be allowed to come.

"I'm only using you," Roman would sometimes say, eyes narrowed but with a sparkle that brought doubt to his words. "But you like that don't you? You like being my toy."

He never waited for an answer, just turned Richard around and dropped to his knees, scrapping his teeth down Richard's back on the way.

~

Today is like that first day, a blur of fingers and lips, then Richard is shoved against the lockers before he can catch his breath. But it isn't until Roman has two fingers inside him that he feels it. A presence. Someone else in the changing room. Someone watching. A coil of desire tightens low in Richard's stomach, which surprises him. How can Roman do this? How does he know what Richard wants before Richard knows himself?

Excitement thrums through his body as Richard catches a glimpse of muscled arm out the corner of his eye. He shifts ever so slowly against the lockers. Roman laughs, harsh and quiet, then flicks his tongue teasingly along the shell of Richard’s ear.

"You've noticed my surprise, have you?"

Richard can only groan and Roman guides his head until the figure comes fully into view. Deniz Öztürk stands in the corner, eyes dark as coal. His lips are full and pink, and wet as if he's been licking them.

"What do you think?"

The question isn't directed at him, yet Richard lets out a quiet needy moan, earning him a smack on his arse.

Deniz's mouth twists to a smile. “I think it's my turn.”

 

 _-Fin-_


End file.
